This invention relates to folding tables of the type which are commonly used in schools, cafeterias, meeting rooms, and the like. Such tables usually include a pair of flat table tops which are mounted on a frame for movement between an unfolded position in which the table tops extend generally horizontally and a folded position in which the table tops extend generally vertically with the top surfaces of the table tops facing away from each other.
The usual manner of unfolding such a table is to grasp each table top and spread the table top toward the horizontal position while restraining the center of the table, i.e., the facing edges of the table tops, from moving downwardly too quickly. However, a person who is unfamiliar with the table or a person with insufficient strength to hold the center, such as a child, might unfold the table top to a position at which gravity would cause the raised center of the table to drop into a horizontal position. If the facing edges of the table top abut each other or are closely spaced when the table tops are unfolded, a crush point exists between the table tops which could injure the user.
The table tops of benchless folding tables that are presently on the market generally abut at the center when the table tops are in the unfolded position. Although the hazard presented by the abutting table tops could be removed by spacing the table tops, as is the case in folding tables having seats, such a space is undesirable because it decreases usable table surface and because pencils and other articles could drop through the space.